the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder-Blue
Wonder-Blue is one of the main heroes in The Wonderful 101, and a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is Eliot Hooker, and he is an LAPD Detective outside of being a Superhero. He attacks with his Valiantium Blade. Gameplay Drawing a straight line will activate Wonder-Blue's Unite Morph, Unite Sword, a blue sword whose size varies depending on the number of available heroes. This Unite Attack boasts a wide attack range. Unite Sword also has defensive and helpful purposes. It can reflect enemy lasers, which allows you to bounce back beams shot from places the blade cannot reach. The blade possesses a lightning element, so it allows its carrier to suffer electric shocks without damage. Once struck, it's possible for it to gain a lightning-elemental attack. The Unite Sword also serves as a universal key for any lock you might run into. It also activates a variety of contraptions, and can open new paths. Personality and traits A Wonderful One whose cover occupation is as a detective for the Los Angeles Police Department. Though young, he has gained experience and success in a variety of missions: taking down warring mafia families, counter-terrorism, and even taking part in military operations. Having a strong sense of identity and a stronger dislike for authority, Blue is not the easiest Wonderful One to deal with in the organization; however, his ability to act quickly and make decisions in the blink of an eye has led to a chain of successful missions. Yet despite these successes, his hotheaded personality makes Blue prone to losing himself in anger, peppering his record with a significant number of failures. Blue insists on making a scene for everyone to see, so in combat he acts arrogant, taunting the enemy, and is prone to posturing into different poses that might look “cool.” Unfortunately, reactions to his antics are conspicuous in their absence. Poor at teamwork and preferring to work alone, Blue does not actively try to seek meaningful relationships with others and can be paranoid to the extent of alienating potential allies. Ever since Blue's older brother was betrayed by his partner (who was in fact Vijounne in disguise), he has dedicated himself to exacting revenge on her, even if doing so puts himself and his teammates at risk. His weapon, the Valiantium Blade, is said to become sharper with every slice, forged with a special alloy able to cut through anything in the galaxy. His Unite Sword can deal lethal blows to even battleships. As a detective, and as a Wonderful One, Wonder-Blue has faced many challenges, resulting in an almost unhealthy amount of self-confidence. This goes some way toward explaining why he is not too eager to embrace newbie Wonder-Red as the new leader. Because of his pride, Wonder-Blue never misses an opportunity to make himself look cool, but he’s either too incompetent or just plain unlucky, because he always ends up making a fool of himself and becoming the laughing stock of the group. Regardless of his constant banter, his skills as a swordsman are second to none. This has earned him the nickname of “The Supersonic Blade”. It goes without saying that this name is derived from his Valiantium Blade, which he puts to devastating use in his Unite Sword attacks. Trivia *He slightly resembles the original Dante, from the original Devil May Cry series. *When viewing the "Member Files", Eliot's (Wonder-Blue) favorite hobby is watching sports, such as baseball. *When meeting Wonder-Pink, Blue says that they've got "a pain-in-the-butt hedgehog to take care of". This is very ironic, seeing as how Blue's English voice actor is Roger Craig Smith, who is the current voice of famous video game character Sonic the Hedgehog. **Part of Wonder-Blue's title, The Super'sonic' Blade, could also be referred to Sonic. *During the quick-time events where Blue is about to be hit by a laser, if the player fails to draw a sword in time, the laser will burn him to a crisp in classic cartoon fashion. (Or, in one instance, the laser burns off all of his clothes) *While fighting Vijounne solo, Vijounne can blow a kiss at Blue that, upon being hit with it, will turn him into a dog for a short amount of time. This is a reference to the obscure Playstation 2 game God Hand, which had a boss who had an attack that could turn the protagonist into a dog. It is also a reference to the final boss from Bayonetta, as the final boss can cast a spell on Bayonetta that will temporarily turn her into her younger self. This form causes her to be completely defenseless and unable to attack, just like Blue in his dog form. *Wonder-Blue's profile card during the intro states that he is ranked "A". Other Wonder Ones received their ranks as unknown (they've probably overlapped the left side of their profile cards), with the exception of Wonder-Red and Wonder-Black, who are both ranked "A" like Blue. Gallery Wonder-Blue.jpg|Blue's introduction screen So freakin' handsome.png|His regular, non-superhero form. 2522688-2_004.jpg|Blue ruins his intro transformation Zandatsu.jpg|He is a master of the art of Zandatsu. Dog_Blue.jpg|Blue upon being turned into a dog by Vijounne. Burnt_Blue.png|Blue after being burnt up by a laser. Mmmmmmmm,_sexy.png|Undressed form Blue Gallery.png|Wonder-Blue's profile from the Membership Files Wonder-Blue Damaged.png|A damaged Wonder-Blue Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful Ones Category:The Wonderful 101